BAS IK PAL
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: a short moment... may be less then a minute... but daya remembered his one page of life... a pain strained page... lets have a look... IDEA EXTRACTED FROM rAAZ GUMSHUDA BACHON KA...plz r and r


**HI friends,,.. first of all** _ **A very Happy Eid Mubarak To All Of U… May this Eid Brings Counless Blessings In Your Lives…**_

 **Now coming to the OS.. idea came in my mind after watching the recent episode namely** _ **RAAZ GUMSHUDA BACHHON KA.**_

 **Waise is epi mein muje aik scene bahut cute laga when daya playing football with kid. Or usi se ye idea aya…**

 **And ya one more thing… please read the A/Nat the end.**

 **So now**

 **HERE WE GO**

After the case got solved Abhijeet was waiting for daya in beauru . Daya came with Sachin and others and after reporting all to ACP sir, duo started their return journey. Daya was driving the car , but its clearly visible on his face that he is thinking something very deeply.

They are travelling on the route where Daya's favorite restaurant and ice cream polour were present. They crossed both of them speedily , because daya doesn't even notice so didn't stop. Now Abhijeet who was noticing this become alert.

Aain..? ye kese bhool gaya…zarur kuch to baat hai…

He said: daya…aik kaam kartey hain.. kuch lete chalet hain… dinner ke liye..

Daya jeked out: ha…. Haan,,, theek…

Then concentrated back on the road and again silence prevailed.

Abhijeet tried again: pr wo restaurant to peechey..reh gaya..

Daya looked here and there

Oho… haan .. ruko me turn…

Daya…(Abhijeet said softly) tera … khaney ka man nahi hai na.. to phi raise zabardasti kiun…

Nahi… aisi koi baat nahi…

And he was about to took a turn, when Abhijeet hold his hand. Daya look at him in shock.

Abhi tum… ye..

Gari ko seedha gher ke rastey pe daal…

Yaar …hum chalet hain na…

Daya… muje bhi bhook nahi hai… seedha gher chal…

Daya sighed and increase the speed.

Soon they reached home and entered inside. Daya directly made his way to his bedroom. Abhijeet keep standing there.

Isey ho kia gaya hai… aise behave kiun…thori dair mein ja ke dekhta hun…

He also went in his room.

After some time Abhijeet went to Daya's room to check him but cant find him there. He checked the kitchen and study also but result was same.

Then he went upstairs and there he found Daya sitting beside the railing attaching his head to the wall with closed eyes. Abhijeet bit his lip and move forward, sit beside daya.

Daya…(he softly called)

Hmm…

Aise kiun baitha hai yahan….

Daya didn't answer, so Abhijeet continued: acha…to sahab ko… football khel kar thakan ho gai…arey bata na bhai..kia hua?

Daya opened his eyes and looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him having concern in his eyes.

Nahi… wo bas kuch nahi ..ai..aise hi baitha tha..bas..

Abhijeet kept looking at him with fixed gaze so he silently started looking down.

Ab boley ga bhi….?

Daya asked absentmindedly: Abhi aik baat poochun…

Han… pooch na…

Kia me apney maa baap ka saga beta nahi tha… jo unho ne muje aise phenk diya... aik anath ki zindagi jeeney ke liye..?

Daya himself dont know why he is asking this question to Abhijeet. May be he thinks that this man always give his answers clear his confusions so this time also..

Abhijeet looked at him with pain in his eyes, but Daya didn't notice and continued: kia me bhi Rishi ki tarha anath…tha...ya me aik…na…

Daya….(Abhijeet called out in pain)

Daya looked down and said: sorry..

again a silence prevailed .. a pain ful silence.

After sometime Abhijeet composed himself with.

Pooch sakta hun.. tere dimagh mein ye sab… bekaar ki baat ai kahan se ..wo bhi is waqt…

Daya shook his head : nahi bas..kuch ..nahi.. aj wo Rishi ke sath khelte hue… acha ab choro…

Abhijeet turned his face to him and said: daya… tu.. ye samajna chor de ke tu mujh se batein chupa sakta hai… samjha…

Daya sighed and put his head on Abhijeet's leg and laid comfartably.

Abhijeet lovingly pat his head and said: ab bol… aisi kia baat hai… jo mere bhai ko pareshan kar rahi….

Boss… aj na Rishi ke sath khel kar… muje apna.. bachpan yaad aya…

Abhijeet smiled: acha…to tu… bachpan mein Rishi jesa tha…

Daya shook his head positively. Abhijeet felt something in that shaking.

Kia baat hai …daya… muje nahi bataye ga…?

Daya didn't said any thing.

Abhijeet started ruffling his hairs because he know how to tackle his bhai's silence. After some seconds he get the result.

Daya said in lost voice.

Pata hai boss… aj jab Rishi ne kaha ke me us ka dost hun… or wo mujh pe trust karta hai… to muje laga…mere samney aik or daya aa gaya…

Hmm…

Daya hold Abhijeet's hand and said.

Aik baar bachpan mein jab…

 **A fourteen years old boy was silently doing his homework. He was not looking sad at all. He received a good amount of scolding from one of the member of his home on his small mistake of breaking the glass while playing cricket. He should be sitting with sad face and cry but he is not sad nor he cried. Because now its become routine for him. Now he is becoming silent day by day. But in his heart there is a whish that some one care for him some one cry for him someone laugh for him and he was waiting that day to come.**

 **His concentration was distracted by the voice of his room mate.**

 **Oye daya… tu abhi tak homework hi kar raha hai…chal sir ke office mein… sir tujhe bula rahey hain…**

 **A shade of tension appeared on Daya's face and he said.**

 **Per me ne to sir se sorry bhi kar liya…phir ab kiun…**

 **Ragav said: arey wo koi larka aya hai…sir ke office mein… shayad us ko kuch kam hai…**

 **Daya confusingly said: larka.. usey mujh se kaam…**

 **Ragav irritated: arey… mujhe kia pata kia kam hai… tu chal… nahi to sir khud yahan aa jaein ge…or phir tu…**

 **Daya shivers and thinks: ab to Raghuvendra sir bhi bahir gaye hain….**

 **Then said to Ragav while standing up.**

 **Ragav ruko…. Me ata hun…**

 **And ran behind him.**

 **A young man of about 26 years was sitting in office and talking to assistant manager.**

 **Daya entered inside and said: sir aap ne muje bulaya…**

 **Assistant manager Shukla said in sweet voice.**

 **Han han.. Daya beta… aao… in se milo… ye hain… Anand sahab..**

 **Daya looked at Shukla in total disbelief. This man… taiking to him sweetly… this man.**

 **He didn't utter a single word. Shukla did some dangerous ishara to him which was un noticed by anand.**

 **After some seconds Anand said:Hello Daya.. I m anand…**

 **Daya said small hello to him with a tensed smile.**

 **Anand smiled: waise me ne suna hai… tumhe football ka bahut shoq hai…**

 **Daya smiled and shook his head.**

 **Wow… muje bhi… I love football…**

 **Daya just smiled again.**

 **Anand forwarded his hand**

 **Friends…?**

 **Daya look at his hand then to Shukla's face who smiled and signalled him to Anand's forwarded hand.**

 **Daya once again look at Anand wo was smiling. Daya himself don't know what he say in this young man's eyes. May be the emotion which he always wish for… the care the concern. He feels his dream …his thrust for the relation comes true. At the moment he feels this hand may guided him the way out from this suffocating place.**

 **He didn't think for a second and hold Anand's hand.**

 **Days passed and the bonding of Daya and Anand grew stronger. Now Daya recive no scolds from any one. He recives a special tratment. He thank GOD for sending Anand bhaiyya for him.**

 **Anand visits him every day. And he fully enjoying his company. They talk a lot on different things. They play …they laugh even some times Anand took him out for lunch.**

 **In short Daya started living his life. Some time he feels he is draeming and this dram will break any time.**

 **Then he jerked his thoughts**

" **arey… Anand bhaiyya… itney achey to hain…nahi nahi.. wo aise kese… uff me bhi na.."**

 **But… guess what… he was actually draming and this dream broke on the day when.**

 **Daya was suffering from high fever. He took medicines but fever didn't low down. He was continuously calling Anand in semiconsiousness but he didn't come. Daya thought he was busy that's why didn't visits him.**

 **Next morninghe was feeling much better then before so came out from his room and moved to office. Shukla was sitting there counting some money. He saw Daya standing at the door step. Putting all money aside he stood up.**

 **Daya said: wo Anand bhaiyya…..**

 **Shukla pounce on him and hold his collar.**

 **Tu… tu… samajhta kia hai khud ko… koi shehzada hai tu,…. Han…(jerked him) kahin ka minister hai…**

 **Left him with a push**

 **Ya tere maa baap bahut sa paisa chor ke gaye tere liye…**

 **Daya who was feeling already weak fell down on the floor.**

 **He tried to say something but recived a kick with:kia zarurat thi… us ko sab bataney ki han…**

 **Na… nahi sir…me… ahhh…sorry…**

 **He kicked him again.**

 **Naam kharab karwaye ga ab humara… pata nahi kis ki aulad…**

 **Sir… ahh… na..nahi…ANAND BHAIYYA…**

 **Shukla smirks: ab nahi aye ga wo…kaam ho gaya us ka…**

 **Daya didn't understand any thing. Shukla showed him the money: ye dekh… itney sarey paise de ke gaya wo… wo.. kia boltey hain…Ph… han Ph.D ke kisi kam ke liye usey teri zarurat thi…kam ho gaya.. or wo ghayeb…**

 **Then again looked at daya with hate: tu to he hi… isi kabil….humare Ashram ka naam kharab… karwa diya… humare…**

 **Daya didn't know what he listens after that what shukla says. Only he knows that** _ **he started from the zero and again comes down to the big zero… all his dreams shattered all his hopes gone..**_

 **Later he read in news paper which came in his hand by chance that.**

 **Anand Malhotra recives a gold madel with his Ph.D degree. And the topic of his research is "Pscychology Of The Children Living in Orphan Ages''**

 **So ... he was just a sample of research for him only an experimental labortary...**

Abhijeet felt his heart dividing in to pecies . He didnt look at Daya and silently attached his head to the wall. How much pain his brother beared in the past.

Abhijeet always cursed himself for his memory loss. But this person, who remembers every thing , but still didnt remember any thing good from his child hood.

Child hood which considered as the golden era of human life... he didnt have much golden memories from that era. For him it is a darkest era of his life. But still he is calm he is composed...

Abhijeet came out from his painful trance when he felt jerk in daya's body. He looked down and saw him crying silently trying hard to supress his emotions.

Abhijeet controlled himself and called.

daya...hey... aise...

That one love able call... that concen in an earnest voice while saying "Daya"

Daya just sat and hugged Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet silently started patting his back. Daya's body started jerking and now he is crying in low voice..

Abhijeet felt he will lose the controll over his emotions, but he needs to be strong for this person who always remain his strongest support when ever he feels weak. So he separeated him and said:

Acha ... bas ab rotey nahi na...

Me... me... vishwas karne laga tha... purey man se un pe...phir unho ne aise kiun...

Abhijeet pat his cheek: duniya mein... bahut se ajeeb tarha ke log hotey hain... bas ye samajh le... ke wo bhi unhi mein se tha...

Daya wiped his eyes and said: pata hai... muje.. Shukla ke marney se .,... kabhi itna dard nahi hua... jitna us din ... wo sach jaan ke hua...shayad me hun hi isi kabil ke logaaein... or muje use kar ke chaley jaein... kabhi pyar ke naam per ..kabhi dosti ke naam per... or kabhi apna maqsad pura karney ke liye...

Daya...(Abhijeet said bit angrily) tu... kis qabil hai... ab is ka faisla ye... Anand Sunali purbi Ashish or Shukla jese log karein ge kia...?

Daya didnt say anything so Abhijeet continued; kabhi Acp sir se poocha hai,,, apni kabiliyat... kabhi team se puchi hai...kabhi.. kabhi mujh se poochi hai han...?

Daya sid : sorry...

and once again hug Abhijeet.

Abijeet patted his back: Dekh ... jo ho gaya... wo bhool ja... me nahi kehta ye.. kiun k muje pata hai... kuch batein bhulana asan nahi... per un baton ko...soch ke is tarha itna pareshan hona bhi to theek nahi na..

Daya nodded and separated himself.

me na... kabhi kabhi ye socha karta tha... us sab ke baad ke me ab zindagi bhar kisi pe vishwas nahi kar paun ga... per phir...

Abhijeet cut him smilingly: phir tum ne... aik aise insan ko... apney ooper vishwas karna sikhaya... jo apne aap ko bilkul useless samajhta tha..

Daya smiled: pata hai... itni khushi muje Anand ki pyar bhari baton se bhi nahi milti thi.. jitni tumhari dant se...

Abhijeet said : tu to hai hi...

Daya cut him : or muje... na... kabhi nahi laga... ye sapna hai,... jo toot jaye ga...

Abhijeet said: tujhe yaqeen jo tha... ke teri koshish bekaar nahi jaye gi...(then said thoughtfully) waise itna yaqeen laya kahan se tha tu bhaii...

wahin se ...jahan se tum laye they...or muje wo saarey haq dete gaye... jo koi Senior Inspector Abhijeet se lene ka soch bhi nahi sakta tha...

he hold abhijeet hands and said: thanks boss... thanks for evey thing yaar... ..

Abhijeet said to change the gloomy environment.

han... me ne socha... koi aik pagal to hona hi chahiye muje jhelney ke liye...

kia...Abhi... tum ne mujhe pagal bola... muje...

han g... me ne aap ko hi bola...

Theek hai... soney ja raha hun me... baitho tum yahan ... akele... huh..

And he stood up and move forward when heard.

waise... me ne suna hai... Sunshine Resturant walon ki aik new deal aai hai...un ka koi contract wagera hai... Zelta mall ke sath.. to 1500 rupey ka dinner karney pe wo log lucky draw se free shopping cuppons de rahey hain...

Daya who stopped his feet just after listening the name of Sunshine resturant, now said while moving downstairs.

me gari mein sirf 5 minutes wait karun ga... jis ne ana hai aa jaye...

Abhijeetshook his head while mimickring Daya.

huh... jis ne ana hai aa jaye..

Then smiled sweetly.

thora pagal hai... per is jese pagal ko me har janam mein jhelney ke liye ever ready hun...

He listens the horn from out side so ran downward with: thora sabar rakh aa raha hun...

and increase his running speed because horn was continuously spreading its melody.

 **end of os**

 **Please r and r...**

 **A/n: Friends ... now i am taking break from here... because.. exams are coming.. then i will be busy in some religious occassions... then kuch or commitments hain..to sab mil mila ke ... me aik long break le rahi hun... date of return... kuch exact nahi de sakti... but its confrim ke ... now you will meet the silly writer named shzk lucky in next year i.e the year 2016... so till then.. aap log sakoon se raho... kiun ke meri stories nahi milein gi... app ka brain eat karne ko...**

 **friends... ager is purey time mein.. means 3 rd june 2015 se le ke 26 september 2015 tak... ager meri koi bhi baat... kisi ko bhi bhi buri lagi ho to.. us se kaan pakar ke sorry...**

 **Acha chalo g...ab me jati hun...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR IN ADVANCE**

 **but missing you all... wonderful peoples...**

 **sab ko bye bye..**

 **take care...**

 **and please r and r**

 **and miss me...**

 **bye finally**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
